Forgotten Valentine
by AveryScarlet
Summary: Akari begins to reflect a bit on her life. A lot of sacrifices were made, but was it all worth it? It was hard to say at first, but now that she's reminded how loved she is, she knows the true purpose of her existence. SoraxOC A little oneshot for my current fic, Forgotten Hearts. The setting of this takes place after kh 3D and a little at the start of kh 3.


_This kinda spoils the end of Forgotten Hearts, but I couldn't think of any other Valentine's special! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Forgotten Valentine**

No matter what world we're in, no matter if we're far apart, I know in my heart that I will always find my way back to Sora's side, and he'll always find his way back to me. After regaining my memories, I wasn't afraid of falling asleep again, because I knew when I woke up he'll be the first one to greet me. However, while I was asleep, I heard him say something to me before he left me on Destiny Islands. I couldn't really make out what he was saying, but I could tell he was crying. When he came back, I was ready to wake up, so this time I heard everything he said.

He went through so much while I was asleep. Sora tried to sound optimistic about his failure in the examination, but I could tell just from the tone of his voice that he was forcing himself. Although it was for my sake, it pained me to know that I wasn't able to help him. And then the last thing he said came to me at a surprise.

I never thought I'd ever hear those words from him. So before he could leave again, I willed myself to wake up and stop him. I was complete, I was still the girl that woke up without knowing who he was, but I was also the girl that grew up with him. we never really got the chance to talk about what he said to me. It doesn't really make sense but it's true. It was like I was in a dream, a dream where I didn't know who of my friends are. So when I regained them all with Namine's help, it didn't feel like I forgot them, it was as if my memory loss didn't occur at all.

After exchanging profuse apologies for things we said in the past, for the things that were left unsaid before and after my heart was shattered, we leaned in for a kiss. I don't remember who it was that initiated first, but I was filled with so much joy that I didn't realize what was going on till after the fact. We didn't say anything after that. All Sora told me was that we had to go back to the others in the Mysterious Tower. And I followed after him without question. Now I'm here, reunited with our friends. It felt like it was just yesterday that I was in this room, talking to Yen Sid about who I am and how I can regain my memories.

As happy as I am to see everyone again, a part of me felt there was something missing. I can't describe what it is. While watching Sora, Donald, and Goofy happily greet the King and Riku, I silently slip out of the room and make my way out of the tower. So many things are happening so fast. Despite the bits of information I was told from Riku's perspective, I felt even worse for falling asleep. I should have been there, the entire situation felt like my fault. I don't know why but it just feels like it.

Not wanting to burden everyone with my feelings after hearing what they went through, I decided to find someplace private to sort out my feelings. Seeing as no one had noticed yet, I quietly stepped out of the room. Once it was shut, I let out a sigh and turned to walk down the seemingly endless spiral stairs. It's weird to be awake. To relive all of my new memories through my dreams, then to suddenly wake up a few minutes after seeing the final memory of my amnesic-self. Was this what I felt like when I woke up without any memories?

There were many things that were out of my control even back then, I know that. It's just... I feel so lost.

Three separate events forced me to fall into a deep slumber. I can remember the two so clearly, the last was vague as I had pushed myself to fight after recovering all of my memories all at once. I remember when I was forced to fight my Protector after losing my heart. When my heart was completely shattered, I remember awakening in Castle Oblivion. There, I struggled to retain what's left of my already broken memories. In all three of them, all I could feel was despair, lost on what I should do now that I was awake.

I didn't know what was going on or where I was. The only difference between the first two times I fell asleep and my last was that I didn't feel like myself. Being back here now, as in ME, I feel so out of place. And to think not too long ago, I had no idea who or where I was, nor the people around me. I want to believe that it happened, my memory loss, but it did happen. Now that I look back on them, I realized something that made me feel even more lost and confused. And it didn't exactly help with our little exchange shortly after I woke up.

I remember who it was exactly that Sora looked at the most, and it wasn't me. Why only after we all got separated, after finding out about our connection, did things change? I should be happy. But why do I still feel uneasy?

I finally reached the final step and moved to exit. Shutting the large doors behind my back, I stare up at the vast starry sky. I remember other things as well. Around ten years ago, _I_, as Lumina, used to stand right here with Ventus. They spent whatever little time they had together before they left this world for what would be the last time. They were sure of their feelings for one another. Compared to them, I still have no clue what my relationship with Sora is.

"Maybe... she should have been the one to decide..." I mutter to myself. I hug myself and approached the edge of the small floating island. Once there, I stood in place, staring down at the familiar gold sea of clouds. How many times have I actually been here? My past lives must have felt like this all the time, helpless, lost, unsure of what their next step should be.

I bet when they were younger, they didn't really think much about being the 'Purest of all Hearts'. I didn't, but I guess it's because I didn't even know about it until after my home was destroyed. My heart has been reborn so many times, living through different new lives, only for that life to be cut short and restart anew. There were so many Forgotten that I had left behind back in Kingdom Hearts, two of which I recognized on the spot because they were my closest predecessors. They all looked so sad. Despite their help in sending me back to the Realm of Light, I knew they wanted to come.

However, I was too selfish to think about them at the time. All that I wanted to do was get back to Sora. I shut my eyes and recalled every single face.

"I'm sorry... I know I gave you that speech of 'us having lived through different lives and loved different people', but I completely forgot those people... the ones you knew... I don't even know if they're around. All you want to see them again. Just like I did when I found out what Xehanort would do to Sora and Riku if no one helped. I was selfish and only thought about my own needs, that I didn't think about yours."

My hand reaches to where my heart is and tightly grips onto the fabric of my shirt. The more I thought about it, the more my chest aches.

"I promise... I will save you all..." I vowed at the exact moment I saw a shooting star.

A sudden cold wind strikes my body, causing me to shiver and hug myself. Should have known I'd be cold in a place like this. This isn't the island.

"You should have told me you didn't want to see anyone yet." I smile as I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves loosely across my chest. "The guys would understand if you'd want to take some time. You did just wake up."

I shake my head and lean against his warm body. "No... I'm happy to see some of our friends again. I just have a few things on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"Well..." I let out a thoughtful hum for a moment. "Okay, maybe not a few."

"You know you can tell me, right?" he asks, sounding slightly insecure.

"Yes, always. Just let me..." I let out a short yawn. "Stay like this with you for a moment."

"You better not be going back to sleep!" he protests. "You know how long I waited for you to wake up? I had to keep my mind on other things during my mark of mastery! There's so much more I wanted to say before... you know. That."

So even he's been thinking about it. I turn around in his arms and wrap my own around the back of his neck, standing a bit on my toes so that our noses were touching. This is the second time we've been this close. Although the first time was a bit short, we were both nervous, unsure if the other will want space or not. But after kissing, we became very comfortable being in each other's arms. The only thing that's troubling me is that one lingering question... What am I to him exactly?

I have to know, I need to know. If I don't, then the closeness we have now will make me feel like someone else deserves it. I don't want to perceive things the wrong way, never again.

"I don't know what you mean Sora," I said with a playful smile.

Sora puffs his cheeks and points out, "You're going to keep teasing me until I say it properly to your face."

When I continue to smile, he lets out an aggravated sigh before tightening his hold on me.

"Akari... I know I stopped being your best friend for a while, and the worst protector ever-"

"And absolute worst fighter," I interrupt, earning a deep frown from the boy.

"Let me finish, please?" he said with pleading eyes.

I nod, silently obliging to his request and allow him to speak his heart. When he saw that I wasn't going to interrupt, he continues, "But you have always stuck by me no matter what. And... That's why I want to say this now before anything else." For some odd reason, this felt oddly familiar. So much that I could feel upcoming tears starting to well up in my eyes.

'Ah... that's right... this is the exact same conversation they had,' I thought upon realization. Sora seemed to notice something was off and decides to completely embrace me so that we weren't looking at one another anymore.

I let out a small gasp, surprised at the intense seriousness in his eyes. Sora moves back a bit to remove something from underneath his shirt, revealing it to be his half of the sea-shell, now as a pendant just like mine. "Even after we fought, I still carried this with me. I didn't think it would take me this long to apologize to you. Then again, I didn't think it would take me this long to realize what you are to me."

I shook my head and then took out my half. "I'm just as guilty. If I had listened, then our journey together to find Kairi and Riku would have been a lot more smoother. I was just being stubborn and..." I frown a bit as I finally admit, "Jealous."

"Well there's no reason you should be." He links our halves together then cups his free hand around mine. Sora smiles, "You're my light, Akari... And you always will be. I want you to know that."

"Sora..."

"To prove it, I have something for you. Knowing you, you probably lost track of time and forgot what today is." I watch as he curiously lets go of my hand and digs for something in his pocket. It didn't take him long to find it, but he didn't reveal what it was on the spot. He completely steps away and holds his closed hand to me.

"This was actually the reason why took some time to myself after failing the mark of mastery," he said. I tilt my head then gasp when he opens his hand. On his partially gloved hand was a small red box, tied shit with a small blue ribbon. Sheepishly scratching his cheek, he gazes to the side as he said, "I learned that not many worlds celebrate Valentine's so it was a bit hard to find it."

I slowly take it from him, my mouth partially gaped as I stare down at it in awe.

"Happy Valentine's day Akari."

I was about to open it until I realized something. "Wait, I didn't get you anything!"

He shakes his head and continues to smile. "You don't have to, because you already gave me something a long time ago."

"And what's that?"

Wordlessly, Sora gently grabs my shoulders and pulls me back into a hug. I couldn't hug him back as I brought them to my chest to prevent my gift from being squished, practically pinning my arms in between out bodies as he held me.

"Don't you dare laugh when I say it but- Your heart." I ended up snickering when he said this. "Hey... I told you not to laugh!" he exclaims. I didn't have to look, I could hear him pouting from the way he was talking.

"Sorry, sorry!" I laugh even harder after I lean back to face him properly then saw he was (actually) pouting. "But I didn't think I'd ever hear you say something so cheesy!"

"Oh yeah?" I yelp in surprise when I felt him shift his arms then lifts me up in the air. "Then how about I do this!"

"Ahahahaha! Sora, put me down!"

Sora'd grin grows even wider. As he held me, my laughter was so contagious that even he started to laugh. Now that I think about it, we've rarely had moments like this since our fight and when we first started our journey. To be able to laugh like this, forget about Xehanort and the potential war that's brewing, not to mention about my role in all this - it feels nice to not have to think about any of it. I eventually stop laughing and warmly smile at Sora, who stops as well to smile as well. I continued to smile as I close my eyes and lean my head a bit to gently press my forehead against his.

I may have failed to give him something this year, but once this is all over, I promise to make up for it. All of it. Even if we're told our relationship is mainly due to our bond as Purest of all Hearts and Protector, that doesn't really bother us anymore. It's because of that bond that I was able to meet Sora. And it was because of that bond and my role that I, and so many others before me, exist to begin with. As funny as it sounds, I was born to be with him. And that it is why I shall never, ever, forget moments like this ever again.

_**~End~**_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this guys! I got a little lazy at the end because I am on the plane right now... ugh, jet lag. So yeah! This is kinda spoiler territory on my part for my fic, Forgotten Hearts. I already know about the ending of KH 3, so think of the ending of this fic as a little bit of irony... hopefully, you'll see why. Happy - late - Valentine's everyone!  
_


End file.
